Reencuentro
by Asuet
Summary: Touma empezara una nueva vida en el Ryōzanpaku, donde su nueva familia le espera. Pero ¿como lo recibiran? ¿Como un intruso? ¿O como un miembro mas?


Aviso seguramente no voy a continuarla pero la publico porque le gusto a un amigo. Ademas doy permiso para que si alguien quiere escribir el resto de la historia eso si solo pido que ponga que el primer capitulo no es suyo.

La historia de "Kenichi, el Discípulo más Fuerte de la Historia" no es mia sino de un tal Shun Matsuena.

* * *

><p>Bueno no podía hacer nada, había cambiado de manos, transferido de un dojo a otro por su propia nueva familia, para el no cambiaba nada solo tenia que soportarlo dos años y medio mas y seria libre de ir donde quisiera. Estaba andando siguiendo el mapa para llegar al dojo cuando choco con otra persona. Se giro para mirar al otro chico y como lo vio de pie se dispuso a marcharse.<p>

- He no te vas a disculpar.- exigió beligerante el otro.- Tu chocaste contra mi, que pasa necesitas gafas además de modales.

- Lo siento no te vi mirando el mapa.- dijo indiferente guardando el mapa en su mochila.

- Creo que necesitas una lección.- dijo el otro, miro a su grupo y entre los cinco le rodearon.

Touma suspiro otra vez, que pasaba con esta ciudad hacia unas dos horas había noqueado a un ladrón en la estación y ahora un grupo de delincuentes la tomaban con el. Los miro se veían muy seguros de si mismos al ir en grupo dio la espalda al que parecía mas nervioso que fue en primero en abalanzarse se agacho y le dio un codazo en los huevos, giro un poco el cuerpo y se impulso contra el mas cercano a la siguiente calle, lo derribo y salió corriendo según el mapa al final de ese tramo había un pequeño paso de agua, los oiga detrás de el gritándole insultos. Llego hasta el paso "Mierda es mas grande de lo que esperaba" aun así acérelo salto sobre la barandilla y se impulso con todas sus fuerzas. La suerte le sonrió al otro lado habían unas escaleras al alcance de su mano derecha se agarro a la segunda barra de arriba se impulso y aterrizo el la calle, se enderezo y miro al grupo les saludo para después continuar su camino.

- Eso no ha estado nada mal niño.- dijo una voz a su lado.

Touma se aparto sobresaltado para ver a un hombre tres veces mas grande que el con una cicatriz horizontal que le cruzaba la cara. Tenia dos cascos de moto en sus brazos, uno de ellos se lo dio.

- Vamos me enviaron a recogerte pero la moto le cuesta arrancar, y tu no esperaste nada.- dijo el hombre.

- Eres del Ryōzanpaku.- dijo Touma.

- Si, ven tengo la moto a dos calles de aquí.- sin mas empezó a andar.

El chico le siguió, había llegado justo para ver como lo rodeaban y como el se escabullía de ellos para hacer después un salto de unos 7 metros. El chico le recordaba en algunas cosas a su padre pero parecía tener mas talento que el, seria interesante entrenarle. Pero había una cosa que le preocupaba al mirarle a los ojos vio una profunda desconfianza, una tristeza solo sabían lo que les había contado su familia pero había mucho mas estaba seguro. Llegaron a la moto y montaron unos minutos después estaban en el dojo.

- Bueno aquí las cosas serán algo distintas a lo que has vivido, pero te acostumbraras rápido.- advirtió Sakaki.- Ah, y además ...

- AHHHHHH... ya estas aquí.- chillo una voz, antes de ser aplastado contra un pecho.- Pero que sobrino tan guapo.- dijo al separarse un poco de el para mirarle.- Bueno Touma aquí te cuidaran muy bien, ellos hicieron de tu padre un hombre, jajajajaja.- Afirmo riendo.

- Hola tía Honoka.- saludo el, habían hablado varias veces por internet así que ya se conocían un poco.

- Honoka nos tenemos que ir.- dijo Tanimoto.

- ¿Ya tan pronto?- pregunto ella.

- Llevamos esperándole dos horas.- replico.- Hay que coger el vuelo de regreso.

- Vale, vale.- acepto ella.- Touma siento tener que dejarte nada mas llegar pero volveremos pronto.- prometió abrazándole fuertemente el se estremeció ligeramente.

- Ten buen viaje.- dijo el sonriendo.

Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon.

-Te enseñare tu habitación.- Propuso Sakaki-

- Después de eso tráelo.- pidió Akisama.

Unos minutos después se encontraba con los cinco maestros del Ryōzanpaku frente a el. Se presentaron uno a uno.

- Touma quiero que te quites la camiseta.- le dijo Akisama el chico se sobresalto le miro a los ojos y suspirando descubrió su torso. Alrededor de sus costillas había una venda, por sus brazos, pecho y sobretodo su espalda había moratones.- ¿Como resultaste tan herido?

- Fue un regalo de despedida del otro dojo.- respondió sinceramente.

- Acércate.- ordeno cuando el chico estuvo a su lado lo sentó enfrente de el y comenzó a examinar sus costillas.- Bien no están rotas, es un buen vendaje lo dejaremos unos días mas.

- ¿Que arte marcial estudiabas allí?.- Pregunto Ma Kensei.

- Allí estudiaban karate, un poco de king boxing y Muay Thai.- contesto.

- Y tu?

- A mi no me enseñaban nada, solo estaba para que practicaran conmigo y para hacer las tareas del dojo.

- ¿Y quieres aprender?

- Odio las artes marciales.- dijo el.- Dicen que son para hacer fuertes a los débiles pero eso seria hace mucho tiempo.

- Touma si quieres puedes irte a descansar has hecho un largo viaje.- dijo Akisama.

Se despidió con la cabeza y se fue.

Cuando estuvo lejos los maestros dejaron salir su enojo.

- Habéis visto su espalda, ¿como de acostumbrado estará como para que solo se estremeciera con el abrazo de Honoka?- dijo indignado Sakaki.

- La situación es distinta a lo que imaginábamos.- dijo Ma.

- Desconfía... de todo.- afirmo Shigure.

- No es de extrañar.- Dijo Ma.

- Apa, han sido muy malos con el.

- Y ahora ¿que?- dijo Sakaki.- El viejo, Miu y el crio no volverán hasta dentro de dos días. Y Kenichi por lo menos hasta dentro de un mes.

- Creo que el no espera mucho de ellos, ya sabíamos que fue apartado por la otra familia.

- Si pero esto es negligencia, literalmente abandono.- Dijo Ma.- Si no hubiera dejado en sus ultimas voluntades la antigua compañera de Kenichi (su madre) que la familia Shirahama se hiciera cargo de el aun seguiría allí.

- Lo importante es que esta aquí.-Afirmo Akisama.- Podrá curarse, crecer lo mas feliz que pueda.

- Esta muy herido.- Dijo Shigure.

- Touma no le gusta las artes marciales.

- Eso no es ningún problema, esta aquí para vivir con su familia.- Dijo Akisama.

- Se parece a su padre.

- Si con todo lo que habrá sufrido no ha perdido su corazón, acepto el abrazo de Honoka y no le dejo ver que estaba herido para no preocuparla.- dijo Ma.

- Bueno hagamos la cena y démosle espacio.

Se dispersaron quedando Akisama y Ma.

- Que te preocupa?.- pregunto Ma

- Akima.- Contesto.- Miu al principio no lo tomo bien, se enfado con su padre pero lo quiere mucho así no lo demostró.

- Y piensas que la pague con Touma.- dijo Ma.- Bueno es el blanco perfecto, es un extraño y su existencia provoco la tristeza de Miu además de una pequeña revolución en su familia.

- Solo tiene 10 años, de todos modos lo superaran.

Los dos días pasaron rápido la hora de reunirse con su familia se acercaba, estaba tan nervioso que no dormía bien, sabia perfectamente que era normal que lo trataran bien pero aun así la costumbre de los últimos tres años de ser cauteloso no desaparecía, le habían dicho sobre que hora llegarían pero aun esperaba que nunca lo hicieran, así que una hora antes salió de allí incapaz de quedarse y esperar para nada. Camino por la ciudad, conociéndola para orientarse por ella tres horas después llego al . Al entrar se encontró con Apachai que lo cogió y lo cargo en su hombro camino hasta el edificio principal una vez dentro lo dejo en el suelo. Delante de el habían tres personas nuevas de los cuales solo el niño compartía su sangre.

- Buenas tardes joven, fue agradable su paseo.- dijo el viejo.

- Ahh, si.- contesto desconcertado.

- Bien, esta de aquí es mi nieta Miu y a su lado esta su hijo (tu hermano) Akima.

- Encantado.

- Akisama nos ha informado sobre su situación.- dijo.- Bueno después de dos días aquí habrás notado la diferencia.

- Si.

- Touma, me gustaría de verdad que me consideres tu amiga.- pidió Miu con el corazón en los ojos.

- ...- . Touma solo la miro silencioso.

- No vas a contestar nada.- exclamo Akima.- No se para que estas aquí, solo eres el bastardo que tuvo esa mujer...

- Akima!- le advirtió Miu.

- Míralo, te parece que quiera estar aquí.- dijo impulsivamente.- Solo nació por que esa mujer drogo a papa hasta el punto que no sabia ni lo que hacia...- callo cuando Miu le dio una bofetada.

Touma estaba paralizado al verlos realmente allí se había esperanzado un poco, no sabia que hacer ni como acercarse a ellos pero había empezado a bajar la guardia de su corazón cuando su hermano comenzó a hablar, se cerro, no oiría nada, ni sentiría nada, no había nada para el allí. Entonces oyó su nombre cerca de su oído y se dio cuenta de que unos brazos le rodeaban, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el corazón de alguien mientras escuchaba los latidos de otro persona sintiendo el calor de otra persona, sin darse cuenta movió sus brazos y se agarro.

- Touma, tu padre monto en cólera cuando se entero de que le mintieron sobre el aborto y como fuiste apartado de tu madre enferma hace tres años, solo quería ir allí de inmediato y traerte con nosotros.- dijo Miu.- Aunque no te lo creas, el te ama desde antes de saber que aun estabas vivo, solo acepto marchar a la misión programada cuando llegaron los papeles para registrarte como su hijo y se confirmo que vendrías con nosotros.- Explico.- Tengo algo para ti.

Le dio una carta: "Querido Touma. Hay un montón de cosas de las que hablar, no se que tipo de vida habrás llevado, ni si querrás conocerme de verdad. No sabes la alegría que me embargo cuando supe que aun vivías, ojala tu madre hubiera podido contactar conmigo para decirme la verdad así habría podido ir a por vosotros mucho antes, haber podido verte crecer y darte todo el afecto que un hijo merece y necesita de su padre. No puedo estar allí para recibirte cuando llegues pero se que Miu te acogerá con los brazos abiertos. Tu hermano se que el esta enfadado y confundido por la situación, ten paciencia con el. Eres mi hijo primogénito, te amo y estoy orgulloso de ti. Sinceramente tu padre". Un hogar, después de tres años tendría un hogar de verdad. Aliviado, cerro los ojos y se durmió.

- Mama sigue con el.- dijo Akima.

- Muchacho, tu madre jamás le ha dado la espalda a alguien que sufre.- replico su abuelo.

- Pero el...

- El es tu hermano.- dijo el abuelo.- Viste su reacción a tu ataque, el te necesita.

El pequeño se arrepentía de su actitud no por la bofetada de su madre si no por herir a una persona que ya estaba demasiado herida, aun así la cara y el llanto de su madre al enterarse de la existencia del otro hijo de su esposo estaba fresca en su memoria, bien no diría nada contra el pero tendría que ganarse su aceptación. Satisfecho con eso entro en la sala y se sentó junto a su madre que aun sostenía en su regazo al joven. Extendió una mano y acaricio el largo cabello negro. La verdad es que su hermano era un bishonen, su largo pelo negro, los rasgos hermosos de su cara combinados con unos raros ojos verdes heredaros de algún antepasado europeo, todo lo contrario de el que era rubio con los ojos de su madre y ligeramente parecido a su padre, los maestros habían dicho que estaba algo delgado pero que era todo musculo, conociéndoles les hubiera encantado tomarle como discípulo también. Sonrió a su madre para indicarle su decisión de aceptarle, ella le abrazo con su mano libre.

- Miu ¿lo llevo a su cuarto?- pregunto Sakaki.

- No trae un futon me quedare hasta que no dude de que no le dejaremos.

- Entonces yo también.- dijo Akima.

Siguió durmiendo todo el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana cuando despertó Apachai estaba a su lado jugando solo al igo.

- Ohhhh, te despertaste.- dijo Apachai.- Miu dijo que si te despertabas antes de la hora de comer tenias el almuerzo en la mesa.- informo señalando el lugar.

Touma se levanto y fue al baño al volver se sentó y comió lo que había con hambre. Apachai seguía jugando solo cuando termino, se acerco y se ofreció a jugar con el. Fue divertido después de la segunda partida la gente del dojo se junto allí viéndoles jugar, llego la comida, la hora del entrenamiento de su hermano, el ayudaba en lo que le pedían, habían gritos, risas, insultos, discusiones y acuerdos, los días fueron pasando llegando el tiempo de ir a la escuela hacia tres años que no pisaba una, había continuado sus estudios gracias a un hombre que le presto los libros y respondía a sus preguntas cuando tenia tiempo libre del dojo. Aunque entraba a mitad de año, la preparatoria lo acepto después de comprobar que su nivel estaba por encima de su clase por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema para certificar sus estudios secundarios y permitirle continuar su educación. Allí comprobó que su padre era aun recordado por profesores y era una pequeña leyenda del colegio, durante su primera semana las cosas estuvieron muy tranquilas, pero por desgracia se torcieron.

Al final de su tercera semana en el colegio se celebro un festival inter-escolar, ese año el tema era los deportes y cada colegio podía participar con dos clases, aquellos que coincidían 4 harían un pequeño torneo y el resto harían exhibiciones. Al no pertenecer a ningún club fue reclutado por el consejo de estudiantes para que les ayudara en la organización. Todo marchaba bien, las exhibiciones y pequeños torneos estaban realizándose realmente su trabajo había terminado y solo se paseaba mirando las practicas sobretodo las de artes marciales, desde que vivía en el Ryōzanpaku no las veía como antes, aun así no deseaba mezclarse en ese mundo, distraido choco contra un chico.

- Perdona.- se disculpo mirando a un adolescente que le sacaba media cabeza.

- Podrías mirar por donde andas.- dijo el otro enojado.

Se giro para irse, no quería problemas pero una mano le agarro el brazo con fuerza.

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto serio.

- Vaya tienes músculos y todo, ¿que practicas?

- Nada, no me gustas la artes marciales.-

- Con que no te gustan, eh? - dijo tirando de el y lanzándolo a un tatami libre.

- ¿pero que haces?.- exclamo Touma.

- Vamos, vamos solo es una practica seguro que no te gustan por que nunca lo has intentado.- dijo malicioso.- te enseñare lo básico.

- no estoy interesado.- se giro para irse, cuando una sensación le hizo agacharse y rodar a tiempo de evitar el golpe.

- Nunca le des la espalda a un contrincante.- dijo el otro como si diera una lección.

Cabron si pensaba que podía divertirse con el estaba muy equivocado, se paro y lo observo atentamente parecía que era judo, si le cogía le haría una llave y terminaría con algo roto o dislocado, entonces lo recordó hacia unos días se había animado a preguntar cosas sobre su padre y una de ellas fue como empezó en las artes marciales, Miu le había contado la historia incluso le mostro el primer movimiento que aprendió de ella. Su mente había estado atrapada en la imagen de esos pasos durante bastante tiempo e incluso los había practicado por curiosidad, bien lo podía intentar y esperar una oportunidad para escapar de allí. El otro se lanzo al ataque y aunque fue por poco lo consiguió esquivar y derribarlo, sin perder tiempo se fue corriendo hasta encontrarse con los invernaderos, entro en ellos y se sentó intentando que no lo vieran desde fuera. Al cabo de unos minutos escucho la puerta "mierda" le buscaban allí. Miro hacia la puerta pero no vio a nadie.

- Eres mucho mejor que yo a tu misma edad.- escucho detrás de el, se giro para ver la cara que solo conocía en fotografías.- Hola Touma.

- Aun faltaba una semana para que volvieras.- dijo el.

- termine antes estaba muy motivado.- explico sonriendo.

- Yo...- no sabia que decir ni que hacer, le vio extender una mano y ofrecérsela al aceptarla su padre tiro de el y lo abrazo.

- Lo siento, pero solo un momento ¿vale?- pidió el hombre.

Se dejo estar hasta que su padre le soltó para mirarle fijamente, como podía ser, como era posible pudiera sentir el mismo cariño en su mirada igual que en la de su madre no se conocían mas que de unos minutos, y por lo que sabia por poco se muere por las drogas que ese día le inyectaron ¿por que no lo odiaba?. Ni siquiera se parecían.

- No nos parecemos en nada.- dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente.- Has sacado el pelo de tu madre pero nada mas, bueno tienes los mismos ojos verdes de mi abuela, aunque tu pelo ¿no esta demasiado largo?

- A mi me gusta así.- exclamo Touma.

- Vale no pasa nada.- acordó Kenichi.

- A mama le gustaba así, me costo mucho conseguir que no me lo cortaran.- explico.

- Es precioso.- dijo Kenichi haciendo que se sonrojara.- Hace un rato en el tatami hiciste "kouhou y haihou", ¿te lo enseño Miu?

- Si.

- Ha ese movimiento me costo una semana dominarlo, jejeje, que tiempos.- rio Kenichi.- Me han dicho que no estas interesado en las artes marciales, y respetare tu decisión pero creo que tienes mucho mas talento que yo y si lo rechazas que sea por las razones correctas.

- Estos tres últimos años he sido el blanco los alumnos, se que no todos son así pero...

- Sientes rencor y temes que si aprendes no puedas controlarlo.- termino por el.- Bueno Yo era un cobarde que huía siempre pero cuando pare de correr y comencé a aprender eso no cambio mis principios, además mis maestros siempre me guiaron bien.

- ¿Quieres que haga artes marciales?- Pregunto Touma.

- Solo si tu lo deseas.- contesto sinceramente su padre.- Vamos ha pedido permiso y te dejan volver a casa antes.

- Pap...a.- le llamo inseguro.

-¿Si?- respondió muy contento.

- Bueno... bienvenido.- dijo desviando la mirada.

- Ya he vuelto.

Juntos salieron de allí para ir a su hogar.


End file.
